


Run Away and Return

by PhantomPhan16, VicenteValtieri



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Merpeople, Mpreg, OC's - Freeform, Seeker Trine - Freeform, h-brands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhan16/pseuds/PhantomPhan16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: Cas is pregnant with Thrawn's child, but Lord Cam threatens their happiness. Cas goes on the run only to meet up with Thrawn's nephews, Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker. Adventure ensues.





	

Cas swam happily towards the palace from the hospital. He had just been told that he was pregnant, and he couldn't wait to tell Thrawn. It still amazed him that the Imperial Prince loved him, out of anyone he could have had he'd chosen him. Cas, a hermaphrodite, had long, dark brown hair, beautiful sapphire eyes, and an ablino, or pure white tail, the rarest of all tail colorations. Unfortunately for him, Lord Cam was after him as well. "Well well, look who it is."  
He froze and turned around, shivering. Cam made him so uncomfortable. "Hello, Lord Cam."  
Cam had short orange hair, brown eyes, and an orange tail. "So that healer told me you're carrying the Prince's child."  
Cas swallowed. "Yes."  
He swam disturbingly close and grabbed Cas's chin. "This never should have happened. Those slavers failed to bring you to me," he hissed. Cas's eyes widened. It was how he and Thrawn had met. The Prince had saved him being being taken by slavers.Cam was behind them?  
Cas twisted his head away. "It was you?"  
"Yes. Now, listen closely. I can easily arrange various... accidents for the Prince while he's patrolling the outskirts unless you do as I say."  
Cas lashed his fin, angry. "I'm listening."  
"You're going to return the hospital and have a healer remove that little parasite, then you're going to tell the Prince it's over. When you've done this you will come to me. If you try to warn the Prince or keep the child I will arrange for an 'accident' and then give the brat to slavers once you've delivered it."  
Well, both options were unacceptable. On the one hand, Cam frightened him. On the other, Thrawn was very difficult to kill.  
Still he was sure of Thrawn wasn't killed Cam would devise a worse fate than death, and to take and sell his baby... "Fine," he whimpered. "Good." Cam swam off, and Cas remained there for a long moment, his mind racing. He had to leave. If Cam was busy looking for him he'd leave Thrawn alone and maybe tip the Prince off to his true nature in the process. He rushed to his room at the palace, Thrawn in a meeting with Palpatine. He packed his knife, some food, a bit of money, and a plain cloak in his satchel. Then he lay a note and his ring on his pillow for Thrawn. The note was a simply good-bye and apology. His eyes stinging, he quickly left, heading east to Equarus. The Canthropus were a bit reclusive but were known to shelter people in need. He'd go there for a time.  
He was met with shy eyes from the males and searching gazes from females.  
He found an inn and rented a room. He had been traveling for almost two days. His mind drifted as he lay down. He wondered how Thrawn had reacted.  
Thrawn was hissing in rage.  
He remembered discovering Cas had left... Thrawn went to his love's room, glad to be done with the meeting. "Cas?" he called, knocking. There was no answer. Looking in he saw a note on the pillow and... Cas's ring.  
It wasn't fair and it wasn't right. Something had happened.  
He KNEW Cas loved him, so something HAD to have happened. It was the only explination. Of course that didn't mean it didn't hurt, and it made him even more worried. He sent out a search part to search the region, and they were combing Oceania for his Sweetfin.  
They kept coming back empty.  
Cam was secretly searching for Cas as well, fuming. Cas, meanwhile, was now a month pregnant and had done what he could to disguise himself. He had painted the body of his tail green and dyed his hair black with squid ink. He was still in Equarus, working odd jobs to get money for food and a place to sleep.  
A kind Canthropus named Susa had given him a room for a portion of the normal price.  
He came back exhausted from various jobs he had done that done. "Oh Neptune. You look like something the catfish dragged in."  
"Funny, Susa."  
"I try. Hey, you hear the Imperial Prince has started searching the other Kingdoms for his missing fiance?"  
"No. What have they found?"  
"So far nothing. Word is the Prince is out of his mind with worry."  
"Makes sense."  
"Yeah. No one knows why the guy up and left, either. People say they were really in love. Well, sorry to keep you from sleep. Good night, Jack."  
"Night, Susa."  
Cas curled up in the small bed and thought on Thrawn.  
He was still looking for him? After a month of being gone?  
Stubborn prince probably wanted answers or at least a better explanation.  
He'd leave Equarus in the morning, perhaps head north. He couldn't stay here anymore. Back in Oceania Thrawn gazed out the throne room balcony. The latest search party to return had come up empty as well. Cas was doing a good job of hiding. He was so lost in thought he didn't hear or sense his father until a hand touched his shoulder. "Son?"  
Thrawn jerked. "Father, you startled me."  
"I'm sorry. Are you all right?"  
"I'm thinking too hard, I'm afraid."  
"We'll find him, even if we have to comb every inch of the ocean."  
"I know, Father, but what will we find?" He turned to the Emperor, his expression fearful and heartbroken. "What if something's happened to him?"  
Palpatine gently took his son in his arms. "Nothing will have happened to him. Cas is intelligent and resourceful."  
Thrawn clung to his father, tucking his face into the Emperor's neck. "I'm so worried about him. He's out there somewhere, and there's nothing I can do."  
"We're going to find him, Thrawn. Don't worry."  
"Come on. It's late, and you've been pushing yourself too hard lately. Sleep will do you good."  
"Perhaps." Thrawn agreed and allowed himself to be led away.  
Cas was outside of Equarus by mid-morning, making his way north towards Arctica. He swam for hours when something hit him. He rolled, wrapping his arms instinctly around his slowly growing stomach. Looking around, he screamed at the sight of a huge Great White Sharks. Sharks rarely attacked merpeople. That meant he was either too close or too deep in this shark;s territory or it was sick and had gone rogue.  
Cas was frozen in terror as it came at him, jaws gaping. "Look out!" someone yelled. An Orca rammed the shark from the side, and a trine of Cecealia surrounded Cas as two more Orcas went at the shark.  
The Cecealia in the lead hissed and stung the shark on the nose with its paralytic poison.  
The Orca flipped it onto it's back and began ramming it in the gills until at last it was dead. The biggest Orca, a female, approached. "Are you all right?' she asked Cas. He was shaking then burst into tears, sobbing in fear and relief.  
"There there..." One of the Cecealia patted his shoulder. "It's fine now."  
The other two were quickly tearing the shark to pieces and storing them away in net bags.  
Another Orca, accompanied by a calf, came down. The calf whined and nuzzled the distraught merman. "Mommy, what wrong wif him?" she asked.  
"He's frightened, dear one." The mother Orca explained.  
One of the Cecealia offered the calf a piece of the shark in a tentacle.  
"Ooh. Yummy!" She gobbled it down.  
"What do you say, Winter?"  
"Thank you."  
The Cecealia gave a hissing laugh. "You're welcome."  
Cas finally calmed down, and Winter bumped him with her nose. "Hi!"  
He gave a choked laugh and patted her. "Hi."  
Now that their rescue was calmed down, the three Cecealia surrounded him. "Who are you?"  
"Jack. My name is Jack."  
"You look familiar. Have we seen you before?"  
"I don't think so. People tell me I just have that kind of face. Who are you three?"  
"We are Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker. Children of the Sea Witch Carnelian."  
"Pleased to meet you. Isn't she a Princess or something?"  
"She is, currently residing at the Royal Court of Oceania."  
"Oh I see."  
"What are you doing out here by yourself?' asked the Orca matriarch.  
"I'm on my way to Arctica."  
"We can escort you there."  
"Thank you."  
"You're welcome. My name is Myra, but before we go your poor tail needs some tending. It's quite bruised thanks to that brute."  
Thundercracker brought out a poultice and wrapped it firmly in kelp.  
"Thank you."  
"Why are you traveling so far by yourself and pregnant?" Skywarp asked.  
Cas sighed. "I've been fleeing someone who wants to hurt me and my baby. My only hope is that eventually he'll give up so I can live in peace."  
The three chattered amongst each other. Cecealia had a strong drive to protect their young. Sometimes, this drive transferred to others, but not always.  
"How long have you be on your own, dear?" Myra asked.  
Cas sniffled. "Almost three months."  
That made their minds up. "Well, not anymore."  
"W-What?"  
"We'll come with you, at least until the baby is born. Perhaps our mother can help as well."  
"No, please. It's fine. If she gets involved it'll draw attention to me. Please don't get her involved."  
"Mmm. Very well."  
Arctica was a cold but beautiful. The Chiss people were fairly welcoming and other races, with the exception of Canthropi, milled about as well.  
The trine and Cas blended in carefully.  
Starscream and Thundercrack moved off in search of food and an inn. Skywarp stayed with Cas, who was having a hard time swimming very quickly thanks to his hurt tail. A group of Olymporians, or mers with Olymporian blood evident by their serpentine tails, approached, leering lustfully at them. One pulled Cas right out of Skywarp's arms. "How about some fun with a real merman?"  
Cas struggled, his mind flashing to Cam. "Let me go. Please. Let go."  
"Hey!" The four jumped as an older Cecealia woman approached out of a nearby building. She was pleasantly plump with dark skin, green eyes, her tail and tentacles matching, and long, wavy dark gray hair. "What have I told you about harassing my workers?! Get now! Go on before I call the guards! I don't want to see your sorry tails here again!" They swam off, grumbling. "Bums. Are you boys all right?' she asked in a rich, southern voice.  
"We're fine, though what you meant by workers, I won't pretend to know."  
"Oh, honey, I'm a Madam. Madam Elora at your service, and you happen to be outside my establishment."  
"Thank you, "Cas said.  
"Not a problem, dearie. As long as those goons think you work for me they won't bother you none. Come inside, boys. I'll get you a warm jelly drink, on the house. You look a little shaken."  
Skywarp herded Cas inside and kept his venomous tentacles under control. Per Cecealia tradition, he offered a shark tooth pendant as a host gift.  
She accepted it with a kind smile and sent one of her girls to get them drinks. "Sky, how with Screamer and Thunder know where we are?"  
"I'll sit outside and wait."  
Elora handed them two cups. "Here you are, boys, and don't worry, sweetie, it's perfectly safe for your little one."  
"Thank you, Madam Elora." Skywarp headed back outside to wait for his brothers. Cas sipped his drink and looked around. It was an admittedly charming place, and the girls were dressed quite well, unlike other workers he'd seen before. One stormed out. "I can't work like this! I quit!"  
"Oh, dear. Oh, there goes my singer."  
Cas offered. "I can sing very well, and so can the three Cecealia with me."  
"Well I only need one singer, honey, but I do know some people nearby in need of security and some manual labor workers. They're friends of mine and treat their employees well, so your friends as welcome to look into that. Now, I'll make you a dearl, sugar, we can do a trial period, two days a week, it includes meals for as long as you're here, but you look around and see there might be another job you'd like to do instead, all right? I don't want a nice thing like you to tie yourself down to this job just because it's the first open one you've seen. Deal?"  
"All right, thank you, Madam Elora."  
"You're welcome, and it looks like your other friends are here." Cas looked up as Starscream and Thundercracker hurried over to him, despite Skywarp assuring him that Cas was fine.  
They and Madam Elora exchanged trilled greetings.  
Cas finished his drink. "When should I start, Madam?"  
"You said in two days, dearie. We open at 9, but I'd like you to be here by 8:45, all right?"  
"Yes, Madam."  
"Good. I'll see you then, and I'll mention your friends to the others around who are hiring if you boys are interested."  
"We're hunters, but we'll take what we can get." Starscream agreed, not mentioning his title, though Elora had surely seen his royal circles on his tentacles.  
"Well there's opening for security, but I'll ask around about hunting parties." They thanked her and headed off for the inn the other two had found. It was just two beds, but they didn't mind. Skywarp gently curled around Cas. Of the trine he seemed the closest the pregnant merman.  
Starscream and Thundercracker declared the room fit and safe and curled up on the second bed.  
Cas became Elora's singer and seemed to enjoy working for her. The old woman was very kind to him and kept rowdy patrons away from him with her sharp tongue. He felt... safe again.  
Meanwhile, Starscream reported their activities to Carnelian.  
She was suspicious but told him to keep watch over 'Jack'. Thrawn was going downhill. He was out of his head with worry and despair. He had taken to sleeping in Cas's room, even. Where was his Sweetfin? Was he even still alive?  
Carnelian sighed. Crazy as the Cecealia could be, she was not without sympathy or balance. Seeing Thrawn in pain was no fun for her.  
Palpatine woke as his bedroom door opened. "Father?"  
"Thrawn, what is it?"  
"Could I... could I stay with you tonight. I'm so tired of being alone... and all these nightmares..."  
"Of course, my son." Palpatine moved over and flipped back the sea velvet.  
Thrawn nestled against his father like he had when a child. "It's been six months. I'm so scared for him," he whimpered.  
"I'm not thrilled myself." Palpatine wrapped his arms further around Thrawn.  
"I keep having this nightmare. I'm swimming in the outskirts, and I hear him calling for me. I search and search, but when I finally find him..." He trailed off and shuddered. "When I find him... he's dead."  
Palpatine patted Thrawn's back. "That's a standard nightmare. All it means is you're afraid."  
"If he's... I couldn't bear it, Father,"  
"I know, my child. My poor baby, we'll find him."  
Thrawn finally asleep, and Palpatine lay awake, thinking. It would destroy Thrawn if Cas wasn't found.  
He kissed his son's head and prayed the merman was found. It was horrible to see his son so broken. Cas, meanwhile, was now very close with the trine, and they now lived in a house their own, close enough that Cas could easily get to work even with his swollen stomach but still in a safe part of the city.  
Living with three Cecealia was interesting. On a good day, they dealt with an intruder, usually the jellymilkman, had a fight, and at least one of them inked.  
Cas did what he could to defuse the situations, his pregnant status usually making all conflict freeze when he came into range of it, which was pretty amusing.  
Currently, Starscream was cooking. Sea vegetables for Cas, a poacher for themselves. Per Cas's request, he was doing it in private and away from the main kitchen.  
"You have tomorrow off right, Jack?'  
"That's right, Sky. I get to sit here all by my lonesome," he said, pretending to pout.  
"Awww... One of us could stay."  
"No, it's fine, you guys. I'll just read or something. Maybe go out and shop a little."  
"Oh, good. Just yell if you need us, though."  
Skywarp returned to find Cas preparing to re-apply the green makeup. "Jack? What are you doing?"  
Cas jumped. "Skyqarp! I... I didn't think you'd be home yet." "By Neptune's Trident... Cas!" "Shhh! Skywarp, please, no one can know!" "But-" Starscream and Thundercrack came home, and Cas just wanted to cry. It was over. They were going to take him back to Oceania, and Cam would act on his horrible plans.  
Starscream and Thundercracker sped up to the room. "Skywarp! Jack!"  
They paused at the sight of the albino tail.  
"CAS!" They were Carnelian's sons.  
That was all it took. His fear of Cam, of losing Thrawn and his baby, and all the hormones caused him to just burst into tears.  
Immediately, three very apologetic Cecealia were all over him, patting, rubbing, and squeezing.  
He finally calmed down. "I can't go back. I can't."  
"Cas, why did you leave. Thrawn's worried sick about you."  
"I couldn't stay."  
They exchanged worried looks. "Was it... because of the baby?"  
He shook his head. "No. It's Thrawn's, but... Lord Cam threatened us, all three of us, in the worst ways. I was so scared so... I left, hoping Cam would focus on finding me and not try to hurt Thrawn."  
"Threatened you?" He sadly told them the whole story of Cam's threats outside the hospital in detail.  
All three Cecealia instantly began planning how to cook Cam.  
It was agreed that they would send hints to Carnelian to see if Cam's true self would be uncovered. "Cas, you have to realized when it gets close to time for you to have your baby your instincts are going to drive you to get close to Thrawn and push anyone else but him and a healer away," Starscream said.  
"We may be skilled, but none of us are skilled enough to qualify."  
"So either way I'll go back at some point." They nodded, and Cas sighed. "Okay, but not yet. Please."  
"All right. And when the time comes, we will protect you."  
Thank you." Cas was nearly full term when the urges to get close to Thrawn came. With the brothers' help, they made their way back. They just beyond the border when Cas could go no further. He nearly clawed them as he tried to get free, groaning as contractions came upon him.  
They scattered and Skywarp alone stayed out of sight and mind to wait for his other two brothers to get help.  
It came in a way he didn't expect. Cas pulled off his belt and bit it, tearing it in place as he struggled through the pain. He just started to push when Skywarp heard a familiar voice.  
"Skywarp?" He whirled to see Thrawn.  
Thrawn looked shocked. "Cas?"  
Cas turned at his voice, revealing the just starting to crown baby, and the pain on his face.  
Thrawn jerked upwards, tail flaring.  
Cas couldn't stay upright any longer and collapsed. Despite the hurt he felt, thinking Cas had been with someone else, Thrawn couldn't let him give birth alone. He rushed to him. Cas spat out his belt as the Prince reached him. "Thrawn! Thrawn, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" he sobbed.  
"It's all right. You didn't have to run away. I would have loved it anyway." Thrawn assured, holding Cas.  
"What? No. It's yours."  
"It's... It's mine?!"  
"Yes!" Cas grabbed his hand and squeezed as he pushed, screaming as the head slowly inched its way out.  
Thrawn cupped it. "It's all right, Cas. Baby's coming."  
It was not the time to ask for explanation.  
He gasped as the head finally came free and let his own head fall back against Thrawn as he panted, waiting for the next contraction.  
Thrawn stroked his hair. "You can tell me everything later." He kissed his head. "You're doing so well."  
"It hurts," he whimpered.  
"I know. I know... But soon it will be over."  
"Skywarp, get my father!"  
"Right away!"  
Cas pushed, screaming as he struggled to birth the shoulders. "Come on, Sweetfin, you can do it."  
"It's got your shoulders!" Cas cried, to distract himself even a tiny bit from the pain.  
"I bet he does!" Thrawn smiled. "You can do it."  
With a shriek, the shoulders came free. Panting, Cas pushed hard, and the baby slid out into Thrawn's hands. "It's a boy! Oh, Neptune, Cas, honey, its a boy. We have a son."  
Cas looked down. "Let me see..."  
Thrawn gently lay the newborn on his mother's chest. He had pale blue skin, a blue fish tail like Cas's and white fins, and already a shock of brown hair. His eyes opened to reveal blue eyes that matched Cas's. "He's beautiful," Cas said as the infant hungrily latched onto his mother's nipple.  
Thrawn nuzzled Cas. "He is. Just like his mother."  
Skywarp returned with Palpatine and Carnelian as well as the other two of his trine.  
"I don't want them all crowding me yet, Thrawn."  
"Understandable."  
"Your father can come, though."  
He nodded. "Father, come here. Everyone else, wait until Cas says it's all right."  
With blood in the water, the four Cecealia became agitated, but obeyed.  
Palpatine approached. Though he had been told Cas was giving birth he still wasn't fully prepared for the sight of the newborn nursing in his arms as he leaned tiredly against Thrawn.  
He settled on the ocean floor beside him. "Are you all right?"  
"I am now." He carefully angled the baby so Palpatine could see him without breaking the latch.  
"He's beautiful, Cas." Palpatine told him. "Congratulations."  
"Thank you. Thrawn, I want you to name him."  
Thrawn smiled down at the baby and patted his head. "Oren."  
"Oren," Cas agreed. He burped the baby and kissed his head.  
"Cas, honey, what happened?"  
He trembled a little. "Lord Cam blackmailed the healer who told me I was pregnant to tell him and he threatened me outside the hospital. He said he'd arrange an 'accident' and give Oren to slavers unless I aborted Oren, broke up with you, and went with him. I... I was so scared, I thought if I left he'd spend his time trying to find me and leave you alone. I'm so sorry, Thrawn."  
Thrawn nodded, looking both angry and grim at the same time. "Carnelian?"  
"On it. Want him dead or alive?"  
"Dead. Very dead. Along with most of his household. See to it."  
"You got it. Come on, boys."  
"Yes, Mother."  
Thrawn gently picked Cas up. "Lets get you home, honey." He kissed him sweetly, deeply. "I've missed you so much."  
"I missed you, too. I'm so sorry."  
"It's all right now. You're back and Oren is with us."  
Thrawn took Cas to his room, sending out servants to turn Cas's room across the hall into a nursery for Oren. He picked up the ring and took Cas's hand. "Cas, do you still want to marry me?"  
"Yes. Of course I do. Oh, Thrawn, I want nothing else."  
"Then we will be married."  
Cas kissed Oren's head. "Well, baby boy, I think it's Daddy's turn to hold you."  
"Hello, Oren." Thrawn smiled to his son.  
The baby squirmed, flicking his tiny fins against his father's arms.  
Thrawn smiled. "I love you already."  
A servant knocked then brought in Thrawn's old crib, refurbished and polished. "Here, Your Highness. The nursery is not quite ready yet."  
"That's all right. Thank you. You're dismissed for the night."  
"Yes, sir. Congratulations, and Sir Cas, it's good to have you back."  
"Thank you." Cas responded.  
"When will know Cam is dealt with?"  
"I suspect before too long, Sweetfin. They're probably just enjoying their task knowing them."  
He lay the sleeping Oren in the crib and settled beside Cas. "Are you... are you mad that I left like that?"  
"No, but I am a bit sad."  
"I'm sorry. I was so scared, for you, for myself, for Oren. Cam... Cam was the one who hired the slavers you saved me from."  
Thrawn hissed through clenched teeth. He forced himself to calm down and stroked Cas's hair. "Honey, I was so worried about you. Where did you go?"  
"I went to Equarus first and stayed there for almost three months."  
"That's quite a trip."  
"After I heard you started searching the other Kingdoms I started north for Artica."  
"You swam all that way while pregnant?!"  
"I tried. I wasn't even a full day out when I got attacked by a rogue shark."  
Thrawn looked horrified and a sort of strangled cry forced itself out of him. "Did it bite you? Are you-"  
"I'm fine, and no it didn't bite me. It rammed me then circled back around. I was rescued by Starscream, Thundercrack, Skywarp, and a pod of Orcas before it could do anything else to me>  
"Thank Neptune."  
"It hit me in the tail so Myra, the Orca matriarch, offered to take me north with her pod."  
"Oh, good. You had help then."  
"I did, and I was able to get a job right away."  
"That's..." He seemed to realize something and flushed with anger.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I just realized that Carnelian's three knew you were pregnant and on the run for months before I did!"  
"Thrawn, they didn't find out who was I was until three months ago, and I begged them to keep it a secret. I was still so afraid of Cam."  
Thrawn's tail lashed and he hissed.  
Cas flinched. "I'm sorry," he whimpered.  
"I'm not angry at you!"  
"Shhh. Please, Warrior, don't wake Oren."  
Thrawn got himself under control again.  
"They were only doing as I asked. They were trying to protect me."  
"I know, but... I was going mad, Cas. I didn't know where you were, why you left, or if... if you still alive."  
Cas frowned and looked away. "I'm sorry."  
Thrawn sighed and pulled him close. "Oh, Cas, I've missed you so much. Promise me you'll tell me if anyone ever threatens you or Oren again."  
"I promise. I'm so sorry!" he said bursting into tears.  
Thrawn cuddled him close. "Thank you, Cas. I can't bear to be separated from you."  
He kissed him. "Marry me. Tomorrow, first thing. I want you to be mine, Sweetfin." Cas hugged him. "Yes, even if we have to drag your father out of bed to do the ceremony."  
Thrawn nodded. At last, they would be together, nothing would ever separate their family again.  
"I love you, Cas." His Sweetfin snuggled close. "I love you, too." Oren began crying, and they laughed. Thrawn brought him to Cas, who began feeding him. His life had meaning again as he sat there, cradling both his lover and now his son. As he nuzzled Cas's hair his heart had found it's home again.  



End file.
